A Common Element
by Reaper-Bunny
Summary: Not noticing him step towards me, I was easily pinned up against a wall, again. Lips against my ear he whispered seductively, "Nice meeting you, Sera was it?" EnvyOc
1. Chapter 1

_Soooooooo new story :3 entirely EnvyOc, but migghtt eventually add some WinryEd or other :P_

_Enjoy tho xD._

_Disclaimer: I do not or ever will own **FULL METAL ALCHEMIST; but i do own any characters that do not appear in the anime, manga. **_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1\\\

Jumping from a fire escape, despite the height of it, I landed softly making little noise. My loose blonde hair flung up into my face. I sprang back up from my landing and forced my body into a hard sprint.

Digging the heel of my boot into the ground, I came to an immediate stop before the next break between buildings. Then Pressing my back up against the wall, I waited for any sounds that may be human.

I glanced down and noticed the puddle around my ankles, "**Damn, these boots were brand new,**" I muttered.

Out of the corner of my eye I caught movement. Pushing off of the wall I flew into action, grabbing the person easily by the wrists and tossing him over my shoulder. The person easily landed on their feet and supported themselves with the use of the nearby wall.

"**Hey!"**

I blinked for a moment and took in the persons facial features. _Crap wrong person._

"**Oh, Edward. Sorry?"**

He grumbled some profanity before rising. Glancing towards a gleam of light I now saw in the corner, the suit of armour that constantly followed the kid around.

"**Alphonse, any luck?"**

"**We lost him."**

Our small group remained silent in thought. I heard the sound of gravel moving and instinctively I moved my head slightly to watch for any movement in that direction.

Gravel moved again this time away from us. Without hesitation I was off, running wildly after some person who I hadn't even seen; leaving the two Elric brothers behind in the shadows. I may not have seen the person but I knew exactly who it was.

After a few twists and turns, I realized that not only had I lost the person whom I had been chasing but also that I was lost. I grumbled under my breath and stood still for a few moments, listening.

Seconds before I nearly had my neck slit, I had caught the sound of his movement and bounced out of the way, slamming my back into a wall. I paused and watched my attacker as he took a few moments to take in why exactly I was not dead beneath his feet.

He glanced around a bit then caught sight of my thin form. Smirking he said, **"As expected from one of the dogs of the military."**

Before I could make a smart ass remark he flew at me, baring the same blade as he had attempted to use before. I ducked and rolled under him then bounced back up onto my feet. I turned my body once again towards him, while still in the a spinning motion I brought my foot up and my heel struck him across the face. He fell to the side and I backed up a bit, waiting for my so called partners to catch up with me. If they ever did.

I watched as he slowly began to rise with the aid of the wall, knife still in his grasp. **"Annoying little bitch aren't you."**

I smirked to myself.

Something snaked around my wrist and I was sent flying into a wall. I crashed onto the ground, taking a few minutes before pushing myself off of the ground, back pressed against the wall for support.

"**Sorry ****Hun,**** can't let you kill him just yet. He's ****been ****quite useful." **A taunting voice said.

Through a squinted eye, I looked up at the form in front of me. From what I could make out he was tall and thin, with green hair. _Well that's __quite odd._

I felt the sticky warmth of blood on the back of my neck, another one of my instincts went into motion. I pressed my hand against the back of my neck. With a bit of effort I ignored the pain in the back of my head, I was going to have one _hell_ of a headache tomorrow though.

"**Envy, hurry**** and dispose of her. We have to leave before ****Full Metal**** get****s**** here."** A feminine voice commanded. I watched as this so called Envy rolled his eyes.

In a brilliant light, his arm went from normal flesh to sharp steel. I'm sure for a few moments my eyes slightly widened, but that didn't last long as I once again went into survival mode.

I gripped the wound on the back of my head and dug my nails in. I felt the blood drip down my hand and slowly down my wrist. I brought it back around and as he neared closer I clapped my hands together and flung a spray of blood at him. As it flew through the small distance between us it glowed and changed colour.

He stopped in his tracks as the new dark green substance began to melt his face. He chuckled and his face began to reform, **"****Interesting. Now what exactly was that?' **

Just as his face finished returning to its former shape, I pushed myself off the wall and flew towards him. _Wounds healing? That's a new one._

With the small distance between us, he didn't have much time to react before I hit him. His blade ripped my long trench coat and possibly maybe a small amount of my flesh. Other than that, no other damage had been made. I looked at him and watched as once again the gaping holes healed over. _That's__ starting to get on my nerves._

Looking down at my now ruined coat._ Damn this was my favourite coat. Ugh._

I sighed, _Nothing I could do about it now._

In a swift step I was in front of him again, fist starting out low to finish in an uppercut. I smirked as he backed up a few steps.

Thundering footsteps made their way towards us. Turning my head around I watched as the two Elric brothers came storming in, **"Brother, don't go running off like that."** the youngest yelled after his senior.

I caught sight of Edward, his eyes meeting mine then what was behind me, before growling, **"Envy."** _So they kne__w each other, small world_.

"**Sera! Watch out,"** the child-like voice of the youngest brother called out. I turned my head back around and saw my original target come flying at me. I raised my hands in reflex to defend myself, unfortunately allowing him to drive his knife through my hand. His weight and force pushed me back into Envy and the knife through his hand in a just a few seconds.

He left us where we had fallen and made his escape to the nearest open alleyway. _Just another day on the job._

I sighed and threw my head back in frustration, once again hitting it hard against the wall. **"Fuck."**

Yet again I smacked my head against the wall, for a few moments my vision blurred and everything was spinning. Finally I could see properly, looking up I was met with a face full of green hair. Blowing it out of my face, the creature atop of me began to stir. Fidgeting to get free, he was having limited success.

Behind him, Edward was throwing punches at the man we were after. Envy was still struggling, shoving him as far as I could from me I placed my free hand on the blade and pushed it away from my capture hand. It easily came free.

I kicked him off of me entirely then pushed myself off of the filthy ground. Even though I was now standing he remained where I had kicked him. **"I hope you don't expe****ct me to help you up." **I smirked.

He laughed, **" Like I would accept help from a human."**

I rolled my eyes, before taking in the sharp movements surrounding me, Alphonse was fighting a woman in a revealing dress and a very round short man. I turned my head around, Edward was easily besting our target.

Pushing off of the ground hard, I broke the two apart by hitting the fugitive in the jaw. He flew back into a wall, **"Go help your brother,"** I ordered the oldest brother. With a quick jerk of his head he fell behind me and began assisting Alphonse.

In a matter of minutes I disarmed the man and was sitting atop of him, pinning his arms beneath my knees. **"Sorry sweetie, looks like your finished."** I stated smirking.

Before even being able to celebrate any type of victory, my head was jerked back as someone pulled back on my hair. I sealed my lips before any cry could escape them. **"Sorry **_**sweetie**_**, but your ****finished."** A taunting voice hissed.

He pulled my hair tighter, I was dragged from the other man and towards the skinny body of a feminine man. The man I had pinned took his opportunity while he still had it, managing to raise himself from the ground and sprint off down one of the many alleys. **"Damn it,"** I cried out in frustration.

"**Shouldn't you be worry****ing about yourself instead."** the taunting voice whispered in my ear. I managed to twist around, Edward was currently avoiding the long pointed nails of the woman while Alphonse was taking care of the round man.

Looking back at my captor I hissed, **"Don't u****nder estimate me,"** In a fast motion to anyone else but me I reached around to grab a hold of his green strands. Pulling them tighter into my palm, **"Honestly,** **what kind of man fights by pulling hair?"**

He responded by giving my hair a hard yank. I pulled equally as hard. It went back and forth for a while before I grew tired of the pattern and swung my foot to kick his shin. He let go but didn't make any noise of pain, nor facial expression. We each moved further away from the other.

His eyes then narrowed at me and within a few seconds he was flying towards me, arm once again shifted into a blade. Instinctively I ducked. Arching my back until I was in a bridge, I used my hands to keep my balance and propel the rest of me into a flip. While in the motion I drove my feet up into his chin sending him stumbling backwards.

I landed crouched and watched him once again flying towards me, at the last second I side stepped and went threw a punch towards his face. He easily turned and caught my punch, then went in for the kill. Attempting to cut my throat, but I easily intersected without a thought catching the blade with my other hand. We were now at a standstill.

He glanced at my hand holding his blade of an arm, **"That's going to leave a mark."** He smirked.

I glanced at it and attempted to judge the depth, **"Probably not. I heal rather quickly actually."**

He pushed it into my hand deeper, I winced. **"Now it's going to leave a mark."** He grinned as the blood dripped down my wrist.

"**Are you seriously that sadistic?****"** I questioned.

He began to laugh. I decided that he was somewhat distracted and started my escape. I pushed the blade deeper into my hand but at the same time it caused it to go more towards him. After a certain point I quickly moved my hand out of the way and spun away from it, my back now to him and my other arm twisted. I clapped my free hand atop of the other one and when he brought his blade down again I caught it again. This time when I caught it his whole arm lit up, when it darkened the was once again flesh.

His eyes widened, while I was the one smirking this time around. **"Didn't expect that did you now."**

Before our fight resume, a siren erupted in the distance and started towards us. Everyone stopped and silence consumed us all. It was the only other female who broke it.

"**Envy,"** the only female of their trio called. **"Let's go, the military dogs are on their way."**

I watched as she spoke and then began to make her way off into the darkest alley with the shorter man. Not noticing him step towards me, I was easily pinned up against a wall, again. Lips against my ear he whispered seductively, **"Nice meeting you, Sera was it?"**

Just as fast as it happened, he was gone. I glanced at Mustang as he entered, Hawk-eye close behind him.

He stopped then looked around. **"Lose him?"**

Relaxing, I leaned back against the wall and let go of a breath I didn't even know I had been holding. **"Yea."** I muttered in defeat.

* * *

><p><em>Soooo hope you enjoyed, currently working on the second chapter. Might be a while before it gets posted, second year of college yada yada yada. Other stories to update yada yada yada. ANYWAYYYYYSS look for it, maybe it'll be soon who freakin knows.<em>

_& of course_

_REVIEW PLEEEEASSSSSEEEEEEEEEEE xD_

_anyways i must goo I have a sudden craving for some motherfucking poutine. :P OM NOM NOM 3_


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two :) finally

Yay

Yay

Yay xD

Disclaimer: I do not ownn Full Metal Alchemist.

Enjooyyyy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Blindly attempting to grab a hold of a clean towel, it took a few moments to located one before I could wrap it tightly around my thin body. I pushed the shower curtain back, stepped out and glided over to the sink and mirror. First tying my towel, I used my undamaged hand to grope the back of my head for the injury inflicted early that evening.

Finding it, I laid my hand flat against the back of my head over the wound and applied the necessary pressure. In moments an eerie green glowed from my hand and cascaded around the wound. Hand still glowing I moved it from the back of my head to my hand and applied the same pressure, then watched as the broken skin mended itself.

Sighing with relief, my hand returned to its normal fleshy colour tone. Without taking a moment to exam my work, I grasped the towel again and exit my small bathroom.

In my room, I dug through my closet looking for suitable clothing. Dropping the towel, I dressed myself in the clothing I pulled out of my closet, tight black shorts and a black tube top. Returning to my closet, I dug my way into the back of it and pulled out my sewing kit. _Time to fix my coat. _

Leaving my damp hair to do whatever it wanted, I grabbed the pile thick cloth that had formally been my coat from its spot on my unmade bed. I walked out of my room and into my small living room, throwing myself on my soft green couch. I immediately began to focus on my new task at hand, in a few minutes and with the assistance of alchemy and sewing skills my coat was as good as new.

Cutting the thread with my teeth, I then threw my coat across the room onto the chair that matched my couch and my sewing items onto my glass coffee table. I glanced at the clock, which now read 4:37 a.m. Maybe I would actually get to catch a few "z"s tonight. I laughed to myself, when was I ever capable of sleep. I played with the small pendant that was always tied around my neck, as I pondered what to do for the remainder of the time I had until morning. I got up from the couch and walked over to the massive bookcase to examine the titles. I sighed heavily, what was the point I had read all of these over and over again.

My thoughts for curing my boredom were thankfully soon interrupted by a sharp knock against my apartment door. Before they had time to knock again, I swung the door open. Hand raised ready to knock again, a man taller than me stood before me dressed in the military's uniform. **"Yes?"**

He immediately used his raised hand to pull out a paper and began to read from it, "** Miss Seraphina also known as "The Shift Alchemist", you presence is required by Lt. Colonel Roy Mustang." **

He shoved the paper once again into his pocket, and without another word he walked down the hall towards the staircase. _I suppose he meant now then..._ I sighed somewhat relieved that I was saved from my boredom and shut the door to gather my things to meet Mustang.

I threw my hair up into a high ponytail and grabbed my newly repaired coat. I glanced around for my boots, upon seeing them I grimaced. _I'll have to fix those too. _Mumbling to myself about wasted money, I grabbed my old ankle boots and slid them on. I grabbed my keys and slipped out of my apartment, closing and locking the door behind me. As I walked down the small hallway, I slid my arms into my coat.

x.x.x.x.x.x

Without knocking, I turned the knob of the door and pushed my way passed the heavy door that guarded Mustangs office. **"Don't you knock?"**

Smirk now placed on my lips I replied, "**Do you ever greet people properly?"**

"**And what's with the middle of the night call."**

He chuckled to himself, **"Please, I doubt you were even doing anything productive."**

Childishly, I stuck my tongue out in response to his remark, before plopping myself on his leather sofa.

Lt. Colonel Roy Mustang, friend and "boss" and also the keeper of my dark secret that I shared with no one. ** "So plan to brief me anytime soon?"** Once again I was fiddling with the pendant around my neck, it was sort of a habit.

"**Not just yet, your partner should be here soon."**

"**Partner?"** I muttered, slightly annoyed.

"**Sent from central.."**

I grimaced, **"They're watching me... aren't they Roy."**

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair, **"Seems that way."**

Half a year ago I was sent on missions by myself and reported basically only to Mustang. Recently though, it seemed every mission I got now someone was tagging along.

Dropping my pendant from my fingers, I now used them to massage my temples. _Maybe I should just disappear again._

I watched as Mustang glanced up at the turning door knob. I watched as the familiar figure of Lt. Riza Hawkeye followed by an unfamiliar man dressed in the military's uniform.

The man proceeded to walk towards Mustang and salute, "**Theodor Derrick,"**

I smirked at the formality of the man, _God I could break him so easily._

I glanced at the window, noticing a small ray of light trying to poke through over the horizon, _well there goes my attempt at sleep._ I sighed before standing and joining my new "partner" in front of Mustang's desk.

From my peripheral site, I could see him watching me from the corner of his eye. **"Now then." **

I move my focus completely on Mustang as he began to speak. **"Your assignment is to investigate the current situation in Afrene." **

I looked at him questionably while he handed the folder of information to my "partner".

"**Why Afrene?"**

"**All in the folder Sera, now if you don't mind I'd like to maybe catch up on some sleep before my day has to officially start."**

I huffed and left the room following after the man who was known as Theodor.

XXXXXXXX

Lucky for me it had taken no time at all to ditch the little wiener that would be my partner for this assignment. I easily waved him off and told him I would meet him tomorrow morning at the train station.

I was now seated at a cafe close to my apartment, contents of the folder laid out in front of me for my examination, awaiting my order. This service here was terrible but the food decent. Apparently I was the only one thought it worthy of my repeated visit, but that was more because it was cozy and rarely had many people in it rather than quality of food and service.

I gripped one of the many papers that Roy had given me, currently examining one of the many graphic pictures.

The waitress eventually came placing my slice of cheesecake and coffee in the remaining open space on my table. I noticed her grimaced face looking at the pictures laid out before me. **"Anything else I can get you?"**

Without a word, I rudely waved her away. I pulled my plate closer before taking my first few bites before going back to my work.

The assignment included tracking down a serial killer that was progressively getting more and more bold.

It was rather bland case for a serial killer, cutting the eyes out of his victims and varying between women and men. Nothing too thrilling.

I sighed lazily and finished my cake and coffee, then proceeded to pack up my papers. After paying, I walked into the busy streets leaving to go home for a moments peace. I hated crowds. I was never a fan of people, always judging and conforming to another's desire. It was pathetic.

XXXXXXXXX

I turned the key in my door, pushed it open and walked inside. Closing and locking it behind me. I had studied the folder thoroughly so I would not need it with me in Afrene and had obtained my train ticket for tomorrow morning. I could attempt to relax now.

I kicked my boots off and threw myself onto my couch, taking a few moments to do nothing and let my mind wander.

Dis-pleasurable thoughts began to surface as the normally did so pushing myself off the couch I sat up and then got off the couch to make my way over to the window.

The sun had long since set and I recalled that the last time I had glanced at a clock it has said, 11:56. That may have been over an hour ago. I watched the streets looking for motion. Oddly there was none. I lived in maybe the worse neighbourhood in town. Someone was always out in the streets. Either selling drugs or their own bodies.

Something was off, but I ignored it. I may be part of the military but it wasn't like I went around trying to solve every little problem that came my way like the Elrics did. Whatever I was assigned to I worked on, whatever I found interesting or endangering to me I'd do but everything else was not my problem.

I gripped the bottom of the window and shoved it up to allow the night are to enter. The breeze smelt fresh and relaxed me.

Maybe a walk would do me good, help me sleep? I laced my boots and opened the door and locked it behind me, before shoving the keys into my back pocket and going down the flight of stairs to leave the building.

Walking out into the night, the cool air sent goosebumps into my arms, nothing I couldn't deal with. I turned down an alley way and continued walking, making random turns here and there, unconcerned about getting lost. I was in no hurry.

Lost in thought I wandered eventually my feet grew slightly tired and I came to a stop in front of an old building. The building had a familiarity to it but I could place it very well in my memories of when I had been to it. It looked abandoned. Glancing around I found that I was deep in a layout of alley ways interconnecting and no one around.

Moving towards the boarded up doorway I examined it. Tugging it slightly, I knew it would not come undone easily and started wandering around to find another way inside.

To the side of building was another alley way. The building beside it clearly in use, had fire escapes. I grabbed a hold of where I could reach and easily lifted myself up onto it.

Now standing on the rail, I pushed off to catch the bottom of the window and once again pull myself to my goal. Inside I knelt to take a break and to soon feel the slight pain of my hands. The window I had gripped had contained broken glass. I would deal with this injury later.

Now standing I continued on my little adventure. The room I was in was clearly at one time a child's room. Clearly shared. Old iron framed beds took up most of the space. Counting five before moving to the door way. The door was off its hinges slightly and groaned when I pushed it out of my way.

I was now in a hallway, in front of me were two staircases. To the left one went up and on the right the other went down. Lucky left as some would say. I slowly ascended the staircase, watching my footing with each step.

At one point I had gripped the railing but found it wobbly and serving no purpose for me.

Finally I reached the top, another hallway. Taking left again I walked down towards the only door on this side of it. Gripping the door knob I turned it and pushed. Nothing. I tried again with a little more effort. Nothing again. _Locked? _

This obstacle was no match for me, with a swift turn and more strength I snapped the old lock. Pushing the door open I was met with another bedroom. Possibly an adults. After all it only contained one bed that appeared to be queen sized. Sheets still on it, neatly made although a layer of dust coated everything. I walked inside a little further.

Beside the bed was a nightstand. Curiously I walked over and opened the top drawer. It's contents included a bible and a few candles, nothing interesting.

I pushed it closed and moved on to the next one. A gun, random but the again whenever this building was last occupied it was rather common for everyone to have one. Shoving this one closed as well, I opened the third and before I proceeded I sat on the dusty bed.

Glancing down once I was comfortable I found another book in this drawer. People were so boring.

I closed the drawer bored now, thinking of where to go next.

I allowed my eyes to wander and probably finding the most interesting thing all night. Two mice fighting in a small corner.

I pulled my legs up onto the bed to sit crossed legged and observe, curious as to which would win, the lightly coloured brown one or the dark black one.

The darker one appeared to be winning quite easily, I was tempted to help the lighter one so that maybe it would last longer but chose not too. After all nature had intent it to be survival of the fittest. Looking more closely at the dark one I noticed in certain lightings it had tints of green in his fur. Wondering if maybe he had fallen into some green paint recently.

My mind managed to wander from the mouse to food items that were green to the man from recently with long green hair. How my mind had gotten there I would never completely know. My mind escaped said evil thoughts when the light mouse squeaked rather loudly in pain. I glanced back down at him and noticed his new wound and the amount of blood coming from it.

Clearly the fight was over and this mouse was about to die. Standing, I walked out of the room, vibrant squeaks behind me escalated then grew fainter and fainter.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it :)<p>

I should be updating a lot more since I have GRADUATED xD *happy dance*

and I have planned out time to be writing at least twice a week for quite a few hours.

Sooo review now xD :)

I like to hear what you guys think ^_^


End file.
